


256 Days

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Milk and Sugar 'verse [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Possibly some tiny background ships maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: On the 21st December, 2013, Barry Allen is struck by lightning. He spends the next nine months in a coma. At first, Iris doesn't know what to do without her best friend at her side. But something strange is starting in Central City, and Iris always did love investigating...





	256 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Ta dah, a sequel

_21st December, 2013_

"You're going to make us late if you don't hurry up," Iris said. "Maybe I did have time to drop my stuff at home."

"Sorry, Iris," Barry said. "I've still got evidence to process, I don't think I'm going to make it after all."

"The accelerator is all you've been talking about for months."

"There was a shooting earlier, and Joe and Captain Singh weren't very happy that I was late. Or that I went to Starling."

"But I need you to explain the science to me so I can understand what Caitlin's talking about." Iris sighed, and Barry smiled at her. "What?"

"You get this dopey smile on your face when you say her name."

"Yeah, and when I mention Detective Pretty Boy-"

"What's that about Detective Thawne?" Iris turned around as her dad walked in. "Are you bothering Barry while he's working again?"

 "Hi, Dad," Iris said. Something beeped. "Your test is done."

"I think the Mardons might be at a farm," Barry said. "The faecal matter I found was cattle manure, with traces of an antibiotic, oxytetracycline. There's only four farms in the areas that use it routinely."

"Does that mean you've finished work now?" Iris asked. "If we leave now we'll still make it to S.T.A.R. Labs before the accelerator turns on."

"Go on, both of you, enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, Dad!" Iris kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Joe."

They hurried out the station together.

"How's your dissertation?" Barry asked.

"I've started stress eating, but I'm so nearly finished. Just a few more pages. I still haven't forgiven you for suggesting journalism."

"You like telling stories."

"Covering for you while you take off for Starling City doesn't count. Did you find what you were looking for? Or did you just make Dad cross?"

"It was enlightening."

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story. I made some new friends. You'll love Felicity, she's great, Iris."

"Is she?"

"Stop it." Barry laughed, and playfully shoved her with his shoulder. "She's just a friend."

"I think I said the same thing a few months ago."

"She's definitely in love with her friend. And I don't think you can say someone is 'just a friend' after having to text your best friend because 'a pretty girl just smiled at me in Jitters, Barry, help' the first time you saw her."

"You were no help."

"If you'd followed my advice you wouldn't have spent so long pining."

"But this way I got to know Caitlin before, as a friend, and knew she was wonderful. And take your own advice."

"But I work with him, it's different when you work with people. And what do I say when my parents come up?"

"Tell him the truth, if it makes him uncomfortable, he's not worth it."

"I don't know, Iris. You're the only one who's ever believed me."

"And I still do. So, what's going to happen when the accelerator turns on? Will there be lasers?"

"Only if something's gone wrong. We shouldn't be able to see anything."

"That's disappointing." Iris smiled. Caitlin was standing at the front, and she waved at Iris.

"When's the next date?" Barry asked.

"We're going to watch a film tomorrow."

Barry and Iris clapped with everyone else as Doctor Wells stepped up to the podium.

"Thank you," he said. "My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins."

Someone bumped into Iris' shoulder and she felt her bag slip.

A hooded figure ran off.

"My laptop, my dissertation-"

Barry was running before Iris had a chance to finish. She ran after him, but Barry had always been fast. 

He was trying to talk to the thief when Iris caught up, but he vaulted a fence. By the time Iris and Barry ran around, the thief was facing a detective.

* * *

Iris sat at her dad's desk. He still wasn't back, and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. At least she'd got her laptop back.

Barry perched on the desk next to her.

"Sorry we missed the accelerator turning on," Iris said. 

"Caitlin will understand why you missed it. There wouldn't have been much to see anyway. It's the results tomorrow that are going to be interesting."

"Who is that guy anyway? He looks so proud, he only caught a mugger." Iris looked at Barry. "That's Detective Pretty Boy?"

"Iris, he might hear you," Barry hissed. The lights flickered.

"Storm's getting worse," Iris said. "Maybe we should wait for Dad to get back?"

"Maybe," Barry said. "I just need to check something in my lab, I won't be long." He darted upstairs.

The lights completely shut off as lightning crackled and thunder clapped, and a wave of something smashed through the windows.

"Everyone, stay calm," Captain Singh said. "Doyle, Gibbons, get a squad to Chyre and West's location."

"What's happened to Dad?" Iris asked.

"I'm sure he's fine," Officer Vukuvich said. Captain Singh was already halfway up the stairs. "Just wait there, Iris."

People were saying it was the accelerator. Iris scrambled for her phone.

"Come on, Caitlin, pick up, pick up."

Paramedics were running in, and heading upstairs. Iris felt her phone slip from her grip, Caitlin's voicemail message still playing.

She didn't know how long it was before they were taking a limp body out. She remembered crying, and Captain Singh saying Barry had been hurt. She vaguely remembered Detective Thawne driving her to the hospital. She remembered screaming when she saw Barry, and she remembered the look on the nurse's face as she showed Iris to a seat outside Barry's room.

The clearest memory was of Barry lying on the bed, not breathing, and jolting as they tried to get his heart beating.

* * *

  _22nd December, 2013_

"Hi, Caitlin," Iris said. The voicemail had kicked in before Caitlin answered, but it was gone midnight, Iris hadn't been expecting her to pick up. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right. Call me back when you get this? I'll see you soon."

Barry was in a coma.

Her best friend was in a coma.

The doctor's hadn't been sure if he'd wake up, or what affect the lightning would have. They talked about brain damage, about muscle damage, about heart problems. Iris hadn't been able to hear after that, she'd been too distracted by Barry's shallow breathing and the burns running down his arms. Her dad had held her close and listened for both of them.

The hospital had sent them home. The nurse had spoken softly, saying it would be better if they slept in their own beds, and they'd call if there were any changes with Barry.

Iris couldn't sleep.

Barry had moved out a year ago, but his room was still there, even if it was mostly empty. There were still pictures of him around the house, and one of his hoodies was hanging from the coat hook. 

Iris wrapped it around herself, and curled under the blankets.

* * *

She must have drifted off at some point, because she woke up mid-morning to hear her phone ringing.

Iris reached for it groggily.

"Hello?"

"Iris, it's- It's Caitlin."

"Caitlin, thank goodness. Are you all right?"

"Fine," Caitlin said. She sobbed. "Um. It's Ronnie."

"What?"

"He's- He died. He's gone."

"Caitlin, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come 'round?"

"I'm going to the hospital, Cisco and Hartley are there. Maybe- Maybe after I could-"

"I'll meet you there, Dad and I were going to go anyway."

"What happened?"

"Barry, he got struck by lightning." 

"Iris, I..."

"Yeah. Me too."

"I'll find you."

* * *

Her dad was already dressed and ready to go when Iris went downstairs. She'd got dressed, but she kept Barry's hoody on. It was red, and too big for her, and warm, and smelt like Barry. Her dad just nodded, passed Iris a piece of toast so she'd at least eat something, then grabbed the car keys.

Barry had flat lined overnight. He was convulsing when they reached his room. 

Iris held her dad tight and waited for the doctors to let them in.

He looked almost peaceful now. If Iris could forget the breathing tubes and the IV, she could almost imagine he was just sleeping. That he'd wake up in a few minutes and panic he was late.

She left her dad alone with him at lunch. Caitlin was in the small café too, sitting at a table with Cisco.

"Iris," Cisco said. Caitlin stood up and hugged her.

"Is he-"

"His heart keeps stopping. Cisco-"

"I'm fine," Cisco said. "Just a concussion, they wanted to keep me in overnight for observation, but I'm fine now. Hartley's staying for longer, his ears are still ringing, they think the blast did permanent damage, they're going to do some more tests before they get him new hearing aids."

"Doctor Wells is paralysed," Caitlin said.

"I'm going to see if Hartley wants something to eat," Cisco said. He left, and Iris sat next to Caitlin. She opened the sandwich and pulled a little corner off to try and eat.

"I'm sorry about Ronnie."

"He was trying to fix it."

"Barry shouldn't have even been in his lab, it was only because someone tried to steal my laptop."

"Iris..."

"Caitlin."

"Hartley said the accelerator has a flaw. That was what Doctor Wells nearly fired him for, I thought we'd fixed it, I thought..."

"You tried. It's not your fault."

"I just want him back."

* * *

_23rd December, 2013_

Captain Singh was there early. Barry's heart was still irregular, but the burns were healing. They were healing faster than the doctors had expected, but one small miracle didn't help fix the rest.

Captain Singh spoke to her dad, and wished Iris the best. Central was slowing pulling itself back together after the disaster. So far there were fourteen people missing, presumed dead, after the blast, and a hundred more injured. The Central City Citizen had published a scathing article on Doctor Wells, and Iris had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

She'd been given an extension for her dissertation, and her tutor had suggested she take some extra time off. A few other students were.

Iris spent the day watching Barry breathe, hoping, praying, he'd continue to do so.

* * *

_24th December, 2013_

Detective Eddie Thawne brought flowers. Red ones.

"He wears red a lot," Eddie said. "I hoped he'd like them."

"It's his favourite colour," Iris said. "He'd love them."

"How is he?"

"He stayed stable the whole night, he hasn't done that yet."

"He'll wake up, Iris."

* * *

_27th December, 2013_

"I'm going to visit Henry," Iris said.

"Iris-"

"He's Barry's father, Dad."

"David has spoken to him."

"I know. I'm going to visit him."

"Barry still thinks he's innocent."

"Maybe Barry's right. It doesn't matter now. His son's in a coma and he can't visit. I'm going to see him."

* * *

Caitlin met her at Jitters. Iris had been given two weeks off, but it was still a good meeting place. 

"You want to go to Iron Heights?"

"I know you've just lost Ronnie, but I don't know if I can go on my own."

"Of course I'll go with you. But why do you want to go?"

"To see Barry's father."

"Barry's..."

"Barry's mother was killed a long time ago, his father was convicted, but Barry swears he saw something that night, and Henry's innocent. That's why he came to live with us. Dad was there when they arrested Henry, it's the one thing he and Barry never agree on. I haven't been for a while, not since Barry did his degree, but now..."

"I'll come with you, Iris."

* * *

Face to face with Henry, Iris broke down. She had no idea what to say. Neither, did it seem, did Henry. 

Caitlin held Iris' hand, and they sat for a while.

* * *

_28th December, 2013_

"There's no body," Caitlin said. "It's just... It might be easier if there was a body, if we could say goodbye, but there's not."

"His father just needs some time," Iris said. "How's Hartley?"

"Better, his new hearing aids are done. His parents are still refusing to let him see his sister. He's staying with Cisco."

"Cisco's a good friend. You know I'm here if you need me, Caitlin. Always."

* * *

_29th December, 2013_

Barry's flat was small, drab, and a mess. Iris had gone to clear out his shelves before anything went off.

The phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, sorry, I'm trying to reach Barry Allen, I must have the wrong number."

"This is Barry's flat," Iris said. "I'm Iris."

"Can you tell him Felicity called? I heard about the accelerator, and I know he was going to go and see it, he's not been answering his phone, I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

"You're the Felicity he met in Starling?"

"Yes?"

"Barry's been struck by lighting. He's in a coma."

"Oh my goodness, is he okay? Stupid question, of course he's not okay, I mean, is he-"

"He's stable at the moment."

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_30th December, 2013_

"Hi, Barry." Iris held his hand. "Caitlin said you might be able to hear me. I hope you can. I've been to see your dad a couple of times. He misses you. We all do. Eddie brought you flowers again, he seems nice. He's been covering some of Dad's shifts so he can visit you.

"You remember when you went to college? The house was so empty without you. It was the first time we'd ever really been apart since we were kids. It feels the same now, but not just at home, our whole lives. I know you came to live with us for an awful reason, but I think you completed our family, Barry. I need you to wake up for me. Please."

Barry didn't move. Iris left the room.

Caitlin put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_31st December, 2013_

"We never did watch that film," Iris said. Caitlin put her book down.

"You've got to finish your dissertation."

"I'm not saying now. I'm just saying."

"We've been busy."

"I know. Maybe we should find some time after New Years'?"

"Iris-"

"It's been ten days. You don't have to be okay, I'm not expecting you to be. I don't think you're going to be okay for a long time. But that doesn't mean you have to stand still. Do you know I texted Barry the first time you walked into Jitters? You smiled at me, and I just..."

"Butterflies?" Caitlin asked. "I had them after you smiled at me."

"Barry told me to ask you out. He kept telling me to, every time I talked about you, which was quite a lot."

"Cisco was the same. Ronnie was happy when I said we were going on a date too, he said he liked you. Do you have a film in mind?"

"What are you doing later?"

"It's New Year's Eve, I'm sure Cisco will have something planned."

"You could come to mine. Cisco and Hartley are welcome too."

"Your dad won't mind?"

"He'll love you."

* * *

"Hey," Iris said. She hugged Caitlin. "I'm glad you could come. Hi, Cisco, hi, Hartley."

"We brought wine," Cisco said. "Hartley picked it, the only thing I know about wine is that it's made from grapes and comes in different colours."

"You tried to choose based on how pretty the labels were, Cisco," Hartley said.

"Does prettiness of labels not reflect wine quality? Here?" Cisco passed Iris the bottle.

"Thank you. We're through here." She showed them in. "Dad, this is Cisco and Hartley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you, sir," Cisco said.

"Joe, please."

"And this is Caitlin," Iris said. Her dad nodded.

"Iris has told me a lot about you, it's wonderful to finally put a face to the name."

"It's lovely to meet you too," Caitlin said. "Thank you for having us."

"It's been a difficult few weeks. You've been there for Iris."

"She's been there for me too."

* * *

_1st January, 2014_

Caitlin's lips were soft, and Iris closed her eyes. The new year would be better.

Whatever happened, Caitlin would be there, and she'd be there when Caitlin needed her.

* * *

_12th January, 2014_

"Ronnie used to love it here," Caitlin said. She'd taken Iris to a little Italian restaurant, one Iris hadn't even realised was there. They'd known Caitlin when she walked in.

Iris kept her hand on Caitlin's as she paused.

"He suggested it when I mentioned a second date," Caitlin said. "I miss him."

"Are you sure you'll be all right at S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Hartley and Cisco will be there, even if no one else is. We can help people. I was talking to Doctor Wells about Barry, if he still seizing?"

"Not as often. The hospital don't know what's causing it."

"Doctor Wells is going to talk to your dad, but we might be able to help."

"You'd be treating him?"

"I specialise in biochemistry, but I do have a medical doctorate. We can bring in other-"

"I trust you, Caitlin. Thank you."

* * *

_17th January, 2014_

"Iris, hi," Nate said. She'd only met him a few times, but he and Barry had been friends for a while. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Iris said. "I just wish someone could tell us what's wrong with him."

"The nurse said he was being moved tomorrow?"

"To S.T.A.R. Labs. Doctor Wells thinks he might be able to help. My girlfriend works there, he'll be well looked after."

"Good," Nate said. "He'll be back to his old self soon enough."

"That'll be a miracle," Iris said.

"Hasn't he always believed in them?"

* * *

_18th January, 2014_

Barry had always talked about visiting S.T.A.R. Labs. Iris just thought he'd be awake when he did. 

They'd cleaned up the room Caitlin called the Cortex, and the lab to the side, which gave Caitlin somewhere to work. Someone would be at S.T.A.R. Labs at all times, in case Barry needed anything. Caitlin was staying until he was stable. 

Cisco and Hartley had already got to work on the rest of the building.

And Barry didn't wake up.

* * *

_25th January, 2014_

"What are you working on?" Caitlin asked. 

"Journalism assignment," Iris said. "There's been an increase in unsolved crimes recently, and people mentioning odd phenomena."

"Speaking of odd phenomena, Barry's not suffering from atrophy."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes, but I can't explain it. Normally when someone doesn't use their muscles for a long time, like when in a coma, they start to lose their muscle mass. Even astronauts can suffer from it due to the lack of gravity. But if anything, Barry's muscles have grown."

"Maybe it's something to do with the lightning," Iris said. "I'm sure if anyone can work it out, it's you."

* * *

_6th February, 2014_

Iris went to S.T.A.R. Labs after her shift at Jitters to sit with Barry for a while, but the seat was already occupied when she got there. The blonde lady wasn't someone she recognised, and she jumped up when she noticed Iris.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was here."

"I've only just arrived," Iris said. "How do you know Barry?"

"He helped me with something while he was in Starling City."

"Felicity?" Iris asked. She looked surprised, so Iris took that as a yes. "Iris West, we spoke on the phone a few months ago."

"Oh, you're Iris," Felicity said. "It's nice to meet you." She looked at Barry. "Doctor Wells said he's still the same."

"He's stable now," Iris said. "His heart hasn't stopped for weeks. He's just not waking up." Iris paused. "Starling's a few hours by train, that's a long way to come."

"He's nice."

"He is. But he was only there for a couple of days."

"It was a busy few days," Felicity said. "He saved my friend's life."

"He did?"

"It's complicated."

"Barry never did get 'round to telling me what he was doing."

"Caitlin said you were interested in the weird cases," Felicity said.

"I'm just looking at some for one of my journalism assignments."

"There's a lot in Starling."

"Central City has its fair share, we just don't have any vigilantes. Any theories on who the Arrow is?"

"Me? No, I don't know. But I heard about a robbery where video footage showed the suspect yet she claimed she was innocent, and had an alibi."

"There's been a few like that," Iris said. "I can see why Barry likes you, if you're as interested in this stuff as him. How long are you in Central?"

"My train doesn't leave for another few hours."

"We could do some investigating."

* * *

_9th February, 2014_

Curled up against Caitlin was one of Iris' favourite places to study. Or not to study, either way. But that's what she was doing, going over some her psychology notes while Caitlin was going over some of her own work.

There were traces of Ronnie all over Caitlin's home. It had started as minimalist, but pictures lined the shelves, most with Ronnie. There were some with Cisco and Hartley, even a couple with Doctor Wells in group shots. One of the ones Cisco had taken a New Year's, with Iris and Caitlin curled up together, unaware of the camera at the time, had recently been added. A few screwdrivers sat at the corner of the coffee table, waiting for Cisco to collect them, and a few sheets of music Hartley had probably forgotten. Iris knew there was a selection of science themed mugs in the kitchen that Ronnie had found. It was nice. You could walk in and tell it was a home.

Caitlin smiled when she told Iris stories about Ronnie now. They'd laugh together, talk about their days, about the article in the science journal Caitlin had been reading, about Iris' latest development in her research for her article.

Felicity Smoak had been a big help, and Barry had been right, Iris did like her. She was sure the two of them would be good friends, but Felicity had left more questions than answers about exactly what Barry had been up to- or who he'd met- in Starling City.

There were still mysteries to be solved. Maybe Iris could start a blog.

* * *

_14th February, 2014_

Restaurants were sure to busy Valentine's Day, and Iris wanted it to be special. One of Grandma Esther's recipes would be perfect. And flowers, and candles, a romantic night in, just the two of them.

And coffee. After all, they had met in a coffee shop.

* * *

_28th February, 2014_

A burning man?" Cisco asked. "I know you said weird, but I didn't think you meant this weird."

"There's that woman in Gotham who can control plants or something."

"Yeah, but that's Gotham, that's different. I'm not even sure Gotham's a real place, have you been there?"

"Barry and I tried, we were about sixteen and investigating something, but Dad caught us at the train station."

"Gotham's got issues. If Central starts turning into Gotham, or even Starling, I'm moving back to Detroit. This burning man."

"They sent a blurry picture with it. These unexplainable events have been increasing since the particle accelerator blew."

"You think they're connected?"

"Is it possible?"

"I'll ask Doctor Wells. We don't know all of what the energy given out was."

* * *

_14th March, 2014_

"Hi, Barry," Iris said. "I went to see your dad earlier, he says happy birthday. I do too, wish you a happy birthday. At least one where you're awake. Don't worry, I'm going to see him in a few days too, Dad might come with me. I think this year is one of the hardest yet, with you like this. But he's okay. He just misses you, we all do.

"You're missing out on cake by the way. Cisco found out today was your birthday and decided to try baking. I think Hartley helped too, they might be living together? I don't know. But Felicity's come to see you, she's really nice. Eddie dropped in too, Peter sends his best, Nate sent you an article about Batwoman, and Dad says everyone at C.C.P.D. sends their best too. I think Dad's talking to Doctor Wells at the moment, he'll come and see you soon.

"What else, oh, I published a new article on my blog, I'm actually really enjoying it. Maybe you were right about journalism. And Caitlin explains all the science I don't understand. She's wonderful, Barry. I think I'm in love. I know I am, I just haven't told her yet. It's been about four months, the dating, that's long enough, right? I'm really serious about this one, Barry, I can't screw it up, and I could really use your advice.

"There's been nothing else on the burning man yet, at least not that Cisco or Hartley have said. And Doctor Wells is looking into potential effects of what the particle accelerator threw out, and to see if that could be why your muscles keep healing. It's good they are, Caitlin says physically you're completely healthy, maybe a slightly high heart rate, but there's no reason for you to be asleep.

"Please wake up, Barry, I really miss you."

A spark of electricity jumped from Barry's hand to Iris' when she let go.

"Okay?" Caitlin asked as Iris left the room.

"Yeah," Iris said. She could almost hear Barry.  _Go for it._ "I love you."

Caitlin smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed her. "Come on, Cisco and Hartley are ordering pizza."

* * *

_21st March, 2014_

"Because it's my fault he's gone!"

Cisco sat in the chair as Iris walked into the Cortex. She'd been planning on spending the evening with Caitlin; she'd mentioned it was Ronnie's birthday.

"It was my mistake, Cisco," Doctor Wells said. "You four tried to fix it."

"But I shut him in there. I locked him in the accelerator."

"Cisco," Hartley said.

"I keep thinking, what if I'd waited ten more seconds."

"We could all have died. Ronnie told you, two minutes, then shut the door."

"I should have gone in. I should have told him to wait."

"Then we'd be mourning you instead of Ronnie," Caitlin said. "How would that be any better?"

"You can't change the past, Cisco," Doctor Wells said. "We can only move forward."

"I'm supposed to be meeting Dante." Cisco stood up. He nodded at Iris as he walked past.

"I'll go after him," Hartley said. "Hi, Iris."

"Miss West," Doctor Wells said. "I assume you're here for Caitlin."

"Yes," Iris said.

"I just need to check Barry quickly," Caitlin said. 

* * *

Iris had cuddled up to Caitlin under a blanket in her front room. They'd had pizza, Ronnie's favourite.

"I never told you exactly how Ronnie died, did I?" Caitlin asked.

"He went into the accelerator to try and fix it," Iris said.

"I was there. Ronnie, he took Cisco with him. He told Cisco to give him two minutes, then to shut the door. He couldn't fix it. He'd taken a walkie-talkie with him, Cisco had the other one, he said he couldn't fix it. He said how important we all were to him. And then he- The accelerator-"

Iris pulled her close.

"Cisco thinks he might be alive," Caitlin said after a while. "That burning man you were looking into?"

"He thinks that's Ronnie? That- I'll talk to him tomorrow. He's just upset right now, Hartley will take care of him."

"They hated each other when they met. Hartley, he was Doctor Well's protégé, and he was the only person Hartley really got on with. And Hartley's incredibly clever, no one except Doctor Wells could keep up until Cisco came along. I think he thought Cisco was replacing him."

"They're friends now."

"I'm not sure what happened exactly, neither of them ever said. Cisco just showed up for lunch one day with Hartley in tow and kept dragging him along. Ronnie joked the two of them were planning to take over S.T.A.R. Labs, combining their knowledge. I miss him."

"I know."

* * *

_22nd March, 2014_  

"Cisco?"

He'd volunteered to look after Barry while Caitlin and Doctor Wells got some rest. They took turns staying, and Doctor Wells had found a nurse to look after Barry at night. Caitlin had talked Cisco and Hartley through everything when Barry had moved to S.T.A.R. Labs, and it would only be a few hours.

"Caitlin told you."

"They're right, it's not your fault."

"Ronnie's not the first person I've lost. I know how I handle grief. It's not well. This is different, look at the picture, really look."

Cisco held it out and Iris focused.

"It's not very clear."

"I know. But it does look like him."

Hartley ran in.

"Oh, Iris, you're here. Cisco, I found it."

"Found what?" Iris asked.

Hartley played a video.

"Watch."

"Who's that?" Cisco asked.

"No one I know, I was hoping we could find some facial recognition software."

"From where?" Iris asked. "I can't ask Dad."

"He's holding something," Cisco said. "There's the blast from the accelerator. There's..."

Cisco trailed off.

In the energy wave was undoubtedly the face of Ronnie Raymond.

* * *

_24th March, 2014_

"No," Iris said.

"It's the only lead we have," Cisco said. "Please?"

"We can't involve my dad in this. He's a detective. If he's involved it needs to all be a legal process, or he could lose his job. Besides, how are we supposed to explain this to him? He doesn't believe in stuff like this."

"If he saw it-"

"Maybe it would be different, but you have a blurry picture, part of a video, and a theory. I might know someone though."

"Is this person a detective?" Hartley asked.

"Not exactly. And if I'm right, you cannot tell my dad. You've met Felicity Smoak."

* * *

"Professor Martin Stein," Hartley said. "Never heard of him."

"This paper is eight hundred pages long," Cisco said. "Here, Hartley, you read it."

"Just read the abstract."

"It's about transmutation."

"Changing something?" Iris asked. Cisco and Hartley looked at her. "I might not know about physics, I do know about words."

"It's the hypothetical process of taking one piece of matter and changing it into something else."

"You know stories about alchemists turning lead to gold?" Cisco asked. "It's that, but not just lead and gold."

"That's impossible though," Iris said.

"Lead and gold are both elements, in theory if you split a lead atom the right way, you could make gold, that's what Professor Stein and his colleagues are talking about, using nuclear fission and fusion to transmute elements."

"The alchemist's dream realised," Hartley said. "Felicity said one of the co-authors, Jason Rusch, lives in Central, he's working at Mercury Labs."

* * *

_25th March, 2014_

Jitters was always quiet in the evenings. It had given Iris the chance to get to know Caitlin.

She was with Barry for the evening, it was Cisco and Hartley waiting at Caitlin's usual table.

Jason Rusch walked in, and Cisco greeted him.

"If this is about the application I sent in, I'm enjoying Mercury Labs."

"Doctor McGee is a wonderful lady," Hartley said. "I often wonder why I'm at S.T.A.R. and not Mercury, but Cisco insists on keeping me around for some reason."

"I thought it was the other way around," Cisco said. "It's about the paper you wrote at Hudson with Professor Stein on transmut-"

"I can't talk about that," Doctor Rusch said.

"What happened?" Iris asked. "We're trying to find a friend of ours."

"The day after the accelerator the army came in and took all our research. Some guy called General Eiling. No one's seen Professor Stein since. Trust me, don't go digging any further."

Doctor Rusch left again.

"That wasn't much help," Cisco said.

"On the contrary," Hartley said. "It was very enlightening. All we need to do is find General Eiling."

"You know," Iris said. "I think I could quite enjoy this investigative journalism thing."

* * *

_26th March, 2014_

"We need to tell Caitlin," Hartley said.

"And upset her again?" Cisco asked.

"We've got proof."

"And we're not closer to finding him. Iris?"

"I can't find much on General Eiling, but I don't feel comfortable keeping this from Caitlin."

"I'm sure I've heard the name Eiling before," Hartley said.

"General Wade Eiling?" Doctor Wells asked. The three of them turned around as he came through the doorway. "Now why would the three of you be looking into General Eiling?"

"We have a theory," Hartley said. 

"You know General Eiling?" Iris asked. 

"We've worked together," Doctor Wells said. "Until I found out what he was really doing. Do the two of you remember Grodd?"

"Who's Grodd?" Iris asked.

"A gorilla," Cisco said. Iris shuddered. "He liked Caitlin."

"General Eiling was experimenting on him," Doctor Wells said. "I withdrew our partnership and brought Grodd to S.T.A.R. Labs. I would advise dropping whatever it is you're looking into."

"It's about Ronnie," Cisco said.

"I see."

* * *

_28th March, 2014_

They hadn't told Caitlin yet.

"Dad," Iris said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Course you can."

"Did you keep secrets from my mother?"

"What's brought this on?"

"You never talk about her."

"Your mother and I didn't have a good relationship at the end, Iris."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"You were four. I was on the night shift, I was still a beat cop. A call came over dispatch. A little girl whose mother wouldn't wake up."

"I don't remember."

"Where I got home, you were in front of a lit stove. Francine was passed out. She'd overdosed."

"She was a drug addict?"

"I took her to Central General, and by the morning she'd gone."

"So, she could still be alive? That seems to be the theme recently."

"What?"

"Cisco thinks Ronnie's alive."

"If your mother is alive, I don't know where she is. I did try looking for her, but she didn't want to be found, and I had to look after you. Isn't Ronnie the one you said died in the accelerator explosion?"

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about. Should I tell Caitlin? Cisco think it'll just upset her, but Hartley thinks we should tell her, and it doesn't feel right keeping secrets. Like not telling me about my mother."

"You didn't remember, I didn't want you to think you'd been abandoned. There are things I keep from you and Barry. Maybe some of them were mistakes."

"You were trying to be a good father. You can't be perfect."

"I assume you have a reason to think he's alive?"

"We found something. It's nothing we need help from the police with."

"If you say so. Talk to her. If it doesn't feel right, it's probably not. And you know you can talk to me."

"I know," Iris said. "Thanks, Dad." She hugged him.

* * *

_29th March, 2014_

Caitlin hadn't spoken. They'd shown her everything they had on Ronnie, Professor Stein, and his F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. paper.

Iris hugged her as Caitlin finally started breathing.

"He's alive."

"We're going to find him. I promise."

* * *

_30th March, 2014_

"You think my dad did what?"

"Merged with our friend," Cisco said. Lily Stein looked blankly at him. "You know the particle accelerator? It's affected some people, giving them abilities, we'e calling them metahumans."

"Are we?" Hartley asked.

"We are now. I'd suggest mutants, but I think that's taken."

"My friend's in a coma and his muscles are regenerating," Iris said. "Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, and Doctor Wells are looking after him."

"And my dad merged with your friend and caught fire."

"Possibly linked to his work on transmutation," Hartley said. "Have you seen this man?" He passed Lily a picture of Ronnie.

"Mom!" Lily called. A woman, Clarissa Stein, appeared, and Lily showed her the picture. "Is this the guy that broke in?"

"That's him," Mrs. Stein said. 

"Yeah, I think you need to come in and explain," Lily said. "It's about Dad."

* * *

_4_ _th April, 2014_

There still hadn't been any sign of Ronnie, or rather (if they were right), Professor Stein in Ronnie's body.

Iris was getting busier with assignments and upcoming exams, and she'd asked for he shifts at Jitters to be reduced for the time being. It meant she had less time for everything else in her life too, so she'd taken up working at S.T.A.R. Labs if she didn't need the library so she could see Caitlin and Barry.

Eddie Thawne was still dropping by every so often. 

"He'll wake up soon, I'm sure," Eddie said. "Everyone misses him. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Iris said. "I'm keeping busy."

"I've read some of your blog, you're great at writing."

"Thanks. Have you read Barry's blog?"

"Barry has a blog?"

"It's about impossible cases too. That's why he ran off to Starling a few days before. He likes solving puzzles."

"I'll look it up," Eddie said. "He's lucky to have a friend like you, Iris."

"He's my best friend. And we grew up together. He's Barry, he's always been there. I guess I thought he always would be. but it's okay. He's still alive. He's just sleeping. Dad and I sometimes call him Bare, we used to joke he'd take up hibernating one day."

"How are things with Caitlin?"

"They're great, they'e really great."

"That's good. I should get going, I'll see you soon, Iris."

"Bye, Eddie."

* * *

_11th April, 2014_

Iris didn't know what S.T.A.R. Labs was like before; Caitlin had talked about it but usually she was talking about Ronnie, Cisco, and Hartley, two of whom were still there. S.T.A.R. Labs now was beginning to feel like a second home.

They were all up in the Cotex. Cisco and Hartley were bickering over the suit Cisco was working on, Doctor Wells was rolling his eyes at them and talking to Lily Stein about her latest project, and Caitlin was checking on Barry. Iris was sat next to him, typing a new article for her blog; a bank had been robbed and the witnesses all thought they'd seen storms start inside the building.

"Cisco, last time you tested this you set fire to S.T.A.R. Labs," Hartley said. 

"Only a little bit."

"That tuned out for the better," Caitlin said. "Ronnie took us to Jitters and there was the most wonderful waitress."

"Aww, that's sweet," Lily said. "Love at first sight?"

"Well."

"You got all flustered because Iris spoke to you," Cisco said. "I don't know about love, but you definitely had a crush."

"Aww, Cait," Iris said. "I can't really talk, I darted out the back to see if Barry had any advice on what to do when a pretty girl smiles at you and you can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm sure he was full of wisdom," Hartley said. 

"He told me to ask Caitlin out. And he kept telling me that after I mentioned her coming into Jitters, though I suppose I must have been talking about you quite a lot."

Caitlin leaned over and kissed her. 

"We told Caitlin the same thing," Cisco said. 

"You kept sticking your nose in," Caitlin said. "You never did tell me what you were planning."

"He was going to see if he could find any social media Iris had then find a way for you two to meet outside her work," Hartley said. "It's probably a good thing he didn't meet Barry beforehand."

"Yeah, he definitely would have tried to help you set us up," Iris said. 

"This is so cute," Lily said. "Maybe I should have applied to S.T.A.R. Labs after I finished my PhD."

"We'd have been lucky to have you," Doctor Wells said. 

"Yeah, you could have joined our club," Cisco said. Caitlin and Hartley rolled their eyes. "What? We'd finally have the whole acronym!"

"I thought you'd forgotten that," Caitlin said. 

"I hoped you'd forgotten that," Hartley said. "I refuse to wear that horrendous outfit."

"I've seen your pyjamas, you cannot lecture me on fashion sense."

"Those are pyjamas, I don't wear them in public."

"Who even owns nightcaps anymore?"

"It was a gift from my sister."

"You still only own green pyjamas."

"I happen to like green."

"What exactly is going on with those two?" Lily whispered. 

"They've been doing this since Cisco started working here, that must have been nearly two years ago now," Caitlin said. "Who knows."

"I'm sure they'll explain one day," Doctor Wells said. 

"What are you four talking about?" Cisco asked. 

"Your club," Caitlin said. "The S.T.A.R. Labs LGBT+ minus the L club. I'm the plus."

"Our pan ace," Cisco said. "Wait, that's my alert."

"What alert?" Doctor Wells asked.

"High temperatures."

"Dad," Lily said.

* * *

Clarissa Stein had made it to S.T.A.R. Labs in record time after Hartley called her, and Cisco, Caitlin, and Lily (mostly Lily) had got Professor Stein to come inside.

Currently everyone else was arguing louder than they thought in the Cortex. 

Professor Stein was by Barry's bedside with Iris.

"I met him that day, on the train," he said. "He was looking forward to seeing the accelerator turn on."

"We missed it," Iris said. "Someone took my laptop and Barry ran after him. Is Ronnie..."

"I can feel him."

"Caitlin's really missed him. Cisco and Hartley too. They'll help you." Iris caught a few parts of the discussion and winced. "Whatever it sounds like, they'll be able to help you."

"I think Ronnie believes that too," Professor Stein said. 

"Marty," Clarissa said. "Doctor Wells has an idea."

"Excuse me, Miss West."

"I should be going anyway," Iris said. "Dad will be home soon."

* * *

_13th April, 2014_

"Will it work?" Iris asked. It was only her, Doctor Wells, and Cisco in S.T.A.R. Labs; Caitlin and Hartley had taken Clarissa and Lily to the edge of the Badlands outside the city.

"We can only hope," Doctor Wells said. "The theory is sound, and I have full confidence in Hartley, Cisco, and Lily's work on the Splicer."

"How did the accelerator do this to them?"

"I don't know, nor do I know what this could mean for Mister Allen's condition, but I promise you, Iris, we will do everything in our power to help him."

"What if you can't? It's been months, what if he never wakes up?"

"My accelerator hurt a lot of people that night. Sixteen people died. Hundreds more were hurt, including Barry. The least I can do is help your friend."

"If your accelerator caused the metahumans, is it possible to become a metahuman without an accelerator?"

"Most of the energy released by the accelerator was until that point classed as theoretical. Much of it still is, given the scientific community's understandable refusal to attempt to repeat the experiment, albeit in controlled conditions. And while we cannot be certain without further testing, those energies triggering a genetic change in these metahumans does seem the most likely explanation."

"So, no."

"I would imagine it's highly unlikely. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking of some of Barry's old cases, metahumans could have helped explain them."

"Perhaps," Doctor Wells said. "We should have heard something by now."

"There," Cisco finally spoke up. "There, erm, there was just an explosion."

"Caitlin-" Iris said. 

Cisco's phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Hart?"

"There's no radiation!"

"What?"

"The Geiger Counter is only picking up normal levels of background radiation."

"What does that mean?" Iris asked.

"It means- good grief- that we're heading towards Ronnie and Professor Stein, hopefully, and Clarissa should probably have considered a career in motorsports." Lily said something Iris couldn't quite hear. "I suppose."

Cisco grabbed hold of Iris' hand as Hartley turned his attention away from the phone.

"They'll be back soon, Cisco," Doctor Wells said. "At least we know Caitlin and Hartley are safe."

A scuffling came from the other end of the phone."

"Hey, Cisco," Ronnie said.

* * *

"Iris, this is Ronnie," Caitlin said. 

"Hi," Iris said. "Caitlin's told me so much about you, it's nice to properly meet you."

"Likewise," Ronnie said. "Though I think I've got a lot of catching up to do."

"We're just glad you're home safe," Caitlin said. "Cisco, where are you going?"

"I just..."

"Hey," Ronnie said. "Hartley told me you've been blaming yourself."

Cisco muttered something in Spanish and Hartley replied in kind.

"Cisco, you know there was nothing you could have done?" Ronnie asked. "I told you to close the door, you were listening to me. It's not you fault. And I'm fine. I'm right here, I'm alive."

"Yeah," Cisco said. 

"Come here." Ronnie hugged him. "You found me, you brought me home."

"Not alone. I missed you."

* * *

_16th April, 2014_

The train station was slowly filling up, despite the early hour. Caitlin and Cisco's train was due to arrive in a few minutes, ready to take them to Starling City.

"-and all his IVs were changed this morning, so he should be fine until we get back, but Doctor Wells does know how-"

"Caitlin, Barry will be fine," Cisco said. "Doctor Wells is looking after him, and he said he can ask Gideon if he needs help."

"I'm his doctor, I shouldn't be leaving him. And we still don't know why Ronnie and Professor Stein's temperatures are so high, or why their brainwaves are in sync, I-"

"We've been over this with Doctor Wells. Professor Stein is with Mrs Stein and Lily, Lily said it's Passover, Hartley's going with Ronnie to see Mister Raymond, everything will be fine."

"I'm sure Doctor Wells knows what he's doing," Iris said. "You are the only biochemist working at S.T.A.R. Labs now, between you and Cisco, you've got everything covered. He trusts you two."

"It's just an inventory," Cisco said. "We'll be back this evening and you can prod Ronnie all you like. It's going to be fine."

"We said that about the accelerator," Caitlin frowned. "Are you sure I shouldn't stay?"

"Cait, it's fine," Iris said. "Barry's not waking up any time soon, and you've been running tests on Ronnie and Professor Stein since they got back, and you said yourself they're in perfect health."

"Doctor Wells wouldn't send you if he wasn't sure everything was going to be okay," Cisco said. 

"All right," Caitlin said. "That's the train."

Iris kissed her. 

"I'll see you when you get back, okay? Say hi to Felicity if you see her."

* * *

Iris was at work when her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was the late shift, but there were a few customers. She checked it in the kitchen. One missed call from Caitlin. Iris shot off a text,  _"at work, will call back, unless you need me now?"_ , and picked up her tray again.

Caitlin didn't reply, and Iris called her as soon as she'd locked the doors.

"Hi," Caitlin said. "How was work?"

"I miss that customer who came in every night to talk to me a while ago. How's Starling?"

"We saw Felicity."

"Oh, great, how is she?"

"How exactly did you say Barry met her?"

"I have no idea, she just said he saved her friend's life."

"A guy with a sword broke in-"

"Are you okay? I should have answered, that counts as an emergency for further notice, Caitlin-"

"We're fine. Cisco fought him off with one of Arthur Light's projects, we're both fine."

"Who's Arthur Light?"

"Doctor Wells fired him before Cisco started, he was working on some dangerous weaponry. We're fine, I'm fine. But Felicity knew about the man with a sword somehow, and she gave me some kind of serum I've never seen before and asked me to make a cure."

"How did Felicity get her hands on something like that? I thought she said she was an assistant at Queen Consolidated."

"Cisco thinks she's the Arrow."

"I said she might be the Arrow," Cisco added, loud enough for Iris to hear. "I'm bumping her up to second on the list, her friend Mister Diggle is first."

"Cisco, your list has over a hundred people on it," Caitlin said. "You have Oliver Queen on your list."

"Yeah, because the first vigilante sighting was a week after he came back from the dead."

"Felicity does work for him," Iris said.

"Don't encourage him," Caitlin said. "I'll put you on speaker."

"Hi, Iris!"

"Hi, Cisco. Did you meet the Arrow?"

"If I'm right, yes."

"You're not," Caitlin said. 

"Maybe Felicity knows the Arrow."

"Cisco."

"She found out about Professor Stein in a few minutes, she knew that a man attacked us, and she gave you some weird chemical stuff, she's involved with something."

"She never did say which friend Barry saved," Iris said. "And whoever it is hasn't come to visit."

"You think Barry met the Arrow?" Caitlin asked.

"He didn't say what he found in Starling, but stumbling in and meeting their infamous vigilante does sound like something he would do."

"Cool," Cisco said. "If Felicity is friends with them, maybe it is Mister Diggle."

"Maybe we should stay out of it," Caitlin said. "Maybe we should stay out of Starling."

"Come on, you're passing up the chance to be a superhero sidekick?"

"They're not a superhero, they're a vigilante. The train's here."

"I'll see you when you get back," Iris said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye, Iris!"

"Bye, Cisco."

* * *

"I'm staying at Caitlin's tonight, Dad."

"Have fun, I'll see you tomorrow."

Iris got to the station a few minutes before the train from Starling pulled in, and she hugged Caitlin when she stepped off. Cisco waved.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thanks to Cisco."

"Felicity's friend could have saved us."

"Is he still going on about vigilantes?" Iris asked. 

"Unfortunately," Caitlin said.

"I brought you coffee." Iris passed Caitlin the cup, and offered another one to Cisco. "Have you eaten?"

"Cisco and I picked some dinner up earlier."

"Good. I'm parked outside."

"I need to drop this off at S.T.A.R. Labs first, and check on Barry while we're there."

"Sure. Do you want a lift home, Cisco?"

"Just S.T.A.R. Labs is fine if you're going that way," Cisco said. "Thanks, Iris."

* * *

"Caitlin, Cisco, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow," Doctor Wells said. "Iris."

"I just wanted to check on Barry," Caitlin said. 

"And we got attacked by a dude with a sword," Cisco said. 

"Excuse me?" Doctor Wells asked. 

"A guy with a sword broke in and stole a bio-transfuser. What do you think about-"

"We're not giving him a name, Cisco," Caitlin said.

"Maybe next time," Iris said. 

"Are you both all right?" Doctor Wells asked. 

"We're fine," Caitlin said. "Cisco shot him with one of Arthur Light's energy rays. He got up again, we think it has something to do with this." Caitlin offered him a vial, and Doctor Wells took it. "Felicity asked if we could make a cure."

"I think she works with the Arrow," Cisco said. 

"We'll take a look," Doctor Wells. "I knew there was something happening in Starling, I had no idea-"

"We're both fine," Caitlin said.

* * *

_27th April, 2014_

"Coffee run?" Iris asked. "There must be places closer to STAR Labs."

"We even have a coffee machine," Caitlin said. "None of them have you."

"I love you too. You look exhausted."

"We sent the cure for that serum Felicity gave us to Starling yesterday, and they were attacked."

"What do you think is going on down there?"

"I don't think I want to know. The news looked bad."

"The vigilantes are helping, I think. I'll see you later?"

"I do hope so."

* * *

_28th April, 2014_

Iris didn't speak Spanish, but she was fairly sure she knew what Cisco had said.

It was late, and Cisco had been at Caitlin's with her and Iris when Caitlin got the message from Lily asking her to get to STAR Labs. Cisco drove them.

Ronnie was breathing heavily on a chair, Doctor Wells was at his side, and Lily was typing. Hartley had been perched on the table next to her, but he'd jumped up when he'd seen Cisco. A green mask clattered to the floor.

"You promised me," Cisco said, hands moving rapidly. "I thought you got rid of it."

"It's only the cloak and the mask. Cisco-"

Hartley's cloak was green, reached his knees, and the hood looked large enough to cover his whole face. He was wearing black clothes and boots under it, and had a flute tucked into his belt. A pair of gloves were on the desk next to him, with some sort of wiring. The mask on the floor was the same colour as the cloak.

Lily was dressed entirely in black, and a balaclava was on the desk next to her.

"You kept it?" Cisco asked. "After everything you told me?"

"It's not what it looks like, Cisco."

"What is it then, Piper?"

"Piper?" Caitlin asked. "Doctor Wells?"

"General Eiling has Professor Stein," Doctor Wells said. "He attempted to find Ronnie earlier."

"Hart saved me," Ronnie said. "He knocked them all out with a sonic blast, and we came here. So did Professor Stein, and Eiling. Hart and I were down here, by the time we got to Doctor Wells' office, he was unconscious, and Professor Stein was gone. He's in an old army base outside the city, he sent me a message in Morse Code."

"What happened to your arm?" Caitlin asked.

"We sent a message first by writing it in my forearm?"

"You did what?"

"We couldn't think of a better idea."

"Dad and Ronnie are connected somehow," Lily said. "Which explains Dad's recent pizza cravings, he used to hate pizza."

"The brainwaves," Iris said. 

"I can feel his emotions," Ronnie said. "He can feel mine too."

"Hartley and Lily have a plan," Doctor Wells said. 

"It's not breaking in then breaking out, is it?" Cisco asked. He looked at Hartley and his face fell. "Your best idea was breaking into a military base? I leave you alone for five minutes..."

"It's my dad," Lily said. 

"My dad could help," Iris said. "Or Captain Singh-"

"I don't think they can, Iris," Doctor Wells said. "Eiling has his ways."

"I know a guy," Hartley said.

"No, you don't," Cisco said. 

"That's what Harrison said. So, I'll have to do all the breaking in, and Lily and Ronnie are coming too."

"What?"

"I can help find him," Ronnie said. 

"He's my dad," Lily said. "I'm going."

"What if Iris writes about it?" Caitlin asked.

"I just have a blog," Iris said. "I don't have the credibility of a professional journalist."

"And I'd rather not tell everyone just yet," Ronnie said. "I haven't even told my dad yet, how do I explain where I've been, I think telling him I'm a guy was easier."

"We're breaking in," Hartley said. "Cisco-"

Cisco left.

"It's too late to talk you out of this, isn't it?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes," Lily said. 

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Hartley asked.

"Why is he so angry?" Caitlin asked. 

"Another time. We need to get ready, I just-"

Cisco reappeared and handed Lily something.

"What's that?" Doctor Wells asked.

"It freezes things, it can reach absolute zero."

"It's like a cold gun?" Ronnie asked.

"Cisco," Doctor Wells said.

"I'm sorry," Cisco said. "It was... The burning man turned out to be Ronnie, but there's still the metahuman who creates storms and robs banks, we don't know how many others, and I read about a man running in lightning, I just wanted to make something that could help C.C.P.D. catch them. You can use it to freeze the door and break in, just don't shoot anyone."

"We'll talk about this later, Cisco," Doctor Wells said. 

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Be careful," Cisco said. 

"I promise," Hartley said. 

"I have another idea."

* * *

"Dad's going to kill me," Iris said. 

"No he won't," Caitlin said. 

"You're right, he'll just ground me for the rest of the century or till I die, whichever comes last."

"If you're already in trouble, can you help me kill Hartley?" Cisco asked. "This is a stupid, reckless plan, and I still think we should have waited for Felicity and the Arrow to get back to us."

"You don't know the Arrow," Hartley's voice came over the speakers.

"You don't know that."

"And have you not seen what's been happening in Starling recently?"

"Incoming," Lily said. 

"They'll be fine, Cisco," Doctor Wells said. "Can you see Professor Stein?"

"I think I've found him," Ronnie said. A loud bang came over the speakers, and Cisco grabbed hold of Caitlin's hand.

"What's happening?" Iris asked.

"A lot," Lily said. "Piper destroyed a wall."

"It'll buy us some time," Hartley said. "This was a terrible idea."

"See, I told you," Cisco said. "I told you so, you-"

"Perhaps you could continue this later," Doctor Wells said.

"Got him," Ronnie said. "It's all right, Professor, we're going to get you out of here. Hart, how are we getting out of here, you blew half the walls up to block the way, and Lily froze the rest of the floors."

"Actually, I vibrated the concrete at resonance frequency-"

"Not the time."

"We have to merge," Professor Stein said. 

"Dad-"

"If Ronald and I are both willing, I believe we can control it."

"It's worth a shot," Ronnie said. "What is that?"

"What's what?" Cisco asked. "I can't believe you made me stay here with no way to see what's going on."

"It's an arrow," Lily said. Cisco's eyes widened and he broke into a grin.

"I knew it."

* * *

Ronnie and Professor Stein were two separate people when they got back to STAR Labs. Cisco passed Hartley his glasses and he removed the contact lenses he'd put on under the mask. Lily passed the Cold Gun to Cisco.

"That was fun," Hartley said.

"Never do that again," Cisco said.

"Perhaps Caitlin could check the four of you for injuries," Doctor Wells said. "You say there was an arrow?"

"I think I saw him," Lily said. "At least, there was a person with a green hood and a bow."

"I'll call Felicity tomorrow to say thanks," Iris said. "It's really late, she's probably asleep."

"How would he even get there from Starling so quickly?" Ronnie asked.

"It was about two and a half hours between calling Felicity and you seeing an arrow," Cisco said. "Starling's six hundred miles away, give or take, but you weren't in Central, so let's call it five fifty, if he had a plane, or a helicopter, or Mrs Stein driving, it's possible."

"Speaking of Clarissa," Professor Stein said. "I think she's going to want to speak with us, Lily."

"I am in so much trouble," Lily said.

"I'll be quick," Caitlin said.

* * *

_29th April, 2014_

"Hi," Caitlin said as she opened her eyes.

"Hi," Iris said. She pulled Caitlin's hands together and clasped them in her own. "Your hands are freezing."

"Maybe you're just warm." Caitlin smiled, and Iris kissed her. "I never thought I'd be grateful for Cisco setting anything on fire, but I think meeting you might be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I'm sure we would have met eventually," Iris said. "I'd like to think so."

"Destined to be together?"

"I'm not sure I believe in destiny. We make our own future, and I want you in mine."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I should probably get to class though."

* * *

"Hi, Felicity," Iris said.

"Hey," Felicity said. "How's everything in Central?"

"Great. Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Course not. I take it I know which friend Barry saved now."

"Maybe I'll introduce you one day. How did you know?"

"Cisco had a good argument for why you either knew them or were them, probably knew, and we thought it couldn't hurt to ask."

"I'll be more careful next time. How's Barry?"

* * *

The three Steins and Ronnie were in the Cortex when Iris arrived that evening. Caitlin had already told her Ronnie and Professor Stein were planning on heading out of town for a while.

"Just until this thing with Eiling blows over," Ronnie said. "Hopefully it won't be long."

"He hasn't shown up again," Cisco said. "Which is weird, I mean, it's kind of obvious we broke you out, right? We're the ones who know you're alive, and the ones likely to try, and with the access to the technology."

"Perhaps General Eiling is trying to keep this quiet," Doctor Wells said.

"Until then, I have a colleague in Pittsburgh who's willing to help us understand how Firestorm works," Professor Stein said. 

"Be careful," Clarissa said. "Both of you."

"I'll be home soon. Lily."

"See you soon, Dad." She hugged him. 

"We're going to drop into my dad's on the way," Ronnie said. "But we'll see you all soon."

* * *

"Iris," her dad said. "There are reports of a disturbance outside the city last night, and the burning man you mentioned on your blog. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"No, Dad."

"There's nothing official come through, but if you hear anything."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure it was a one off."

"Just take care of yourself, and those friends of yours."

"I will."

* * *

_7th May, 2014_

"What can I get you, Cisco?" Iris asked.

"Twelve shots of expresso and so much sugar."

"I don't think Caitlin would be happy if I gave you that."

"A latte then. Are you busy Saturday?"

"I've got a shift in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. Are you planning something?"

"It's Hartley's birthday. He never celebrates, but I thought we could find a restaurant of something."

"I'll be there."

* * *

_10th May, 2014_

Ronnie had picked the restaurant; the little Italian Caitlin had taken Iris to months ago. It was quiet, and nice. Doctor Wells was at STAR Labs, but Ronnie had flown back into town- literally- so he could join them, and Lily was more than happy to give her reunited parents some space and spend the evening hanging out with them.

"I'd like to make a speech," Ronnie said. He stood up. "Hartley, I know we didn't see eye to eye at the beginning, but you're a good man, and a good friend. I wouldn't be sitting here without you, or any of you, but here I am, so happy birthday."

"Happy birthday," the rest of them echoed, raising their glasses. Cisco put his arm around Hartley to give him half a hug. 

"Thank you," Hartley said. "All of you."

"You're our friend," Caitlin said. "We love you."

"I didn't have many of those growing up. My parents hated that I was deaf, I was smarter than anyone at my school, gay, and the Rathaways are a old family with old values and old money. I thought I'd never fit in anywhere, and I'd always have to hide part of myself. But I don't with you. You gave me friendship, and a home. Thank you for being there."

"Always, Hart," Cisco said. "Always. Um." Cisco pulled a box out from under the table. "I was going to give it to you this morning, but it wasn't quite finished. Probably best to keep it out of sight."

Hartley frowned and lifted the lid off. A green mask sat on a bed of tissue paper.

"You wore contacts last time, you hate contacts, so I adapted it slightly and put lenses in it," Cisco said. "I'm thinking about a camera too, so we can see what you're seeing, so next time you don't leave me worrying about you in S.T.A.R. Labs. Maybe visual comms as well, so-"

"Cisco, I don't know what to say."

"I'm not encouraging this. But I am sorry I was angry with you. Maybe you need a proper suit too, some of that fabric I made the fireman's suit out of, as bullet proof as I can get it-"

"I'm not planning on doing that every again," Hartley said.

"Good. But if you ever need to, I'll be there."

* * *

_16th May, 2014_

Iris and her dad had been speaking more about her mother. She'd told Caitlin, and Barry (Caitlin hadn't ruled out that he could hear). She'd been angry at not being told at first, but there were things she wasn't telling her dad, and Francine West had left a long time ago. Iris had her dad, she didn't need to go looking for her mother.

Besides, she had coursework and exams to finish.

She remembered late night calls with Barry while he was stressing about final exams. He'd won a scholarship to Sun City university; Iris knew that was the only reason he'd left Central. He'd been miles away, and it had been the first time they'd really been apart, but they'd still spoken at least once a week, until his final exams.

Her dad had called every day to make sure he was eating enough.

Iris was fairly sure he was doing that with her as well. He kept cooking Grandma Esther's noodles.

Just a few more weeks, and it would all be over. Then she just had to find a job, she couldn't keep working at Jitters forever. She might keep her blog up though, that was fun.

First, she had to pass.

She could do that. Her blog was gaining readers, she had a wonderful girlfriend who her dad liked, new friends, everything was starting to come together. Now she just needed Barry to wake up. 

"Hey," Caitlin said. She kissed Iris' cheek, and Iris put down her pen and notebook. "I'm all done."

"Great."

"He's been doing better the past few weeks, since we went to Starling I suppose. His heart's slowed down, it's closer to the range I'd expect to see in a coma patient."

"That's good," Iris said. "Dad's cooking Grandma Esther's noodles for dinner."

"Are you sure-"

"Cait, my dad loves you. He said you were always welcome, and he's cooking one of Grandma Esther's recipes, trust me, he loves you."

* * *

_20th May, 2014_

Iris knew most of the officers who worked with her dad under Captain Singh, and most said hello as she walked into the station. 

"Hey, baby girl," her dad said. He hugged her. "What brings you here?"

"I'm following a lead, you remember Barry's friend Nate?"

"Nate the conspiracy theorist? I don't think we've met, but yes."

"He's actually a historian, Dad, anyway, he sent over these articles about some bank robbery in Keystone where witnesses say a storm started inside the bank, and I heard about a similar one a while ago, I wondered if you'd heard anything?"

"A storm inside the bank."

"I'm telling you, Dad, there's something weird going on in Central City, and I'm going to find out what. I think it's the particle accelerator."

"You think the particle accelerator what, gave people superpowers?"

"Cisco, Hartley, and Doctor Wells are still analysing the data from the explosion, but they said it wasn't impossible."

"You sound like Barry."

"Maybe he was right, Dad."

"I heaven't heard anything about your bank robbery. Be careful, Iris."

"I will. I know a few people who can help with this sort of thing."

* * *

_5th June, 2014_

"Thank you for dinner, Joe," Caitlin said. 

"It was my pleasure, as always."

"You could stay the night," Iris said. 

"I wouldn't want to impose," Caitlin said. 

"You're always welcome here, Caitlin," Iris' dad said. "Day or night."

"Thank you."

* * *

_24th June, 2014_

"Happy birthday, baby girl."

"Thanks, Dad," Iris said. "I might drop in and see Barry later."

"Take your time. Your grandparents are coming for dinner, I'm picking them up after work, I'll let you know when we're nearly home."

* * *

Doctor Wells was the only one at S.T.A.R. Labs. He'd mentioned an errand Caitlin and Cisco had to run, though he'd brushed over the details. Hartley and Lily had apparently gone too, leaving him with Barry.

Barry looked peaceful. He hadn't had a seizure for months, and Caitlin had said his heart was steadily beating now.

"Hi, Bare," Iris said, sitting in the chair next to his bed. "It's me again. Just me, Dad's picking up Grandma and Grandpa. I just thought I'd see how you are. It would be really great if you could wake up, Barry. Please."

"I'm sure he will soon," Doctor Wells said. "Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude."

"No, it's- You're not," Iris said. "Do you really think so?"

"I can't say for certain, but his change has been for the better recently, and I have hope. His cellular regeneration is still a mystery, though it seems likely he's a metahuman, like Ronnie and Professor Stein."

"How many people do you think were affected that night?"

"Everyone in the city was exposed to the dark matter, which means everyone in Central had the potential. However, Professor Stein and Ronnie's case does suggests an event triggers the mutation, almost as if the dark matter provides an accelerated evolution in response to it."

"The lightning would have killed Barry, but the explosion gave him accelerated healing to stop that."

"It's possible. Though it is still unclear why he's in a coma. There's no reports from Central General of an increase in coma patients, and Professor Stein and Ronnie remained conscious from the moment they first merged. But I have hope." He briefly rested a hand on Iris' knee. "Seeing you and Detective West with Barry gives us all a determination to help him in any way we can. Especially Caitlin, she cares for you a great deal."

"I care about her too. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. She's wonderful."

"She is. Most people left S.T.A.R. Labs after the incident, I don't blame them, but Caitlin, Cisco, and Hartley stuck by me. It's meant a great deal , that after everything, they still have faith in me. Hartley warned of a flaw with the accelerator, I did not respond well. It was Caitlin, Cisco, and Ronnie that brought me to my senses. To have them trust me still is quite something. I am sorry for the hurt my mistakes have caused you, Iris."

"It was a mistake," Iris said. "Caitlin said you tried to fix it. You're helping Barry now. And maybe it was the accelerator that kept him alive."

"Thank you."

Iris' phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out.

"That's my dad, I should go."

"Take care."

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Barry."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Iris smiled. Not only were her grandparents there, but Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, Lily, and Ronnie were all smiling too. Cisco had acquired party hats, and no doubt they'd all be wearing them soon enough.

* * *

"It was your dad's idea," Caitlin said. 

"I'm really glad you're here." Iris kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Iris."

"Hi, Grandma. Thank you."

"It's always wonderful to see you, dear."

"This is my girlfriend, Caitlin."

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs West."

"Ann, dear, please. It's so wonderful to meet you. Iris tells me you're a scientist?"

"I'm a biochemist."

"I always did enjoy the sciences, it must be fascinating."

"It is," Caitlin said. "Both my parents were doctors who went onto research based projects, I suppose it's in my genes."

"And you're taking care of Barry? How is he?"

"He's doing better," Iris said. "He's still sleeping, but he's doing better."

"I'm sure Ben and I will pop in before we head back home tomorrow. Iris tells me you met in Jitters?"

* * *

_27th June, 2014_

"What about-"

"No."

"But-"

"I would rather you break into Eiling's base again."

"It's just-"

"Absolutely not."

"What are they bickering about now?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," Lily said. "I think Cisco's flat has a rat problem?"

"It doesn't yet," Cisco said. "But it will."

"She's domesticated!" Hartley protested.

"I'm not having that thing in my apartment."

"Fine, I'll move out."

"You two live together?" Lily asked.

"He insisted I stay with him after the accelerator," Hartley said. 

"I thought that was just while you were waiting for new hearing aids," Iris said.

"Yeah, he never left," Cisco said. "He might if he brings that thing home."

"But she's beautiful and I love her."

Cisco groaned.

"Cisco?" Iris asked.

"It is not allowed in the kitchen or my bedroom," Cisco said. "And I'm not touching it."

"Her," Hartley said.

"Her," Cisco said. "Whatever. I'm going to find Caitlin and Doctor Wells." Cisco walked out of the Cortex.

"I think they're looking at Barry's latest bloodwork," Lily said. "Are you trying to persuade Cisco to let you adopt a rat?"

"Our neighbour's son's rat had babies, she's trying to rehome them," Hartley said.

"Aww," Iris said. "Can you keep a rat on their own?"

"I'll let you talk to Cisco about that one."

* * *

_28th June, 2014_

Caitlin smiled softly down at her phone, and Iris smiled. Lunch dates were a wonderful idea.

"You look happy," she said. 

"Hartley keeps sending me pictures," Caitlin said. She showed Iris the tiny grey rat curled up in Hartley's hand. "This is Moon."

"She's cute," Iris said. "What does Cisco think?"

"He's just glad Hartley's happy, I think. He's with Dante at Pride today, it's something they always do together."

"Dad's down there, I think he's helping Captain Singh."

"Will you go?"

"I might walk past on my way to Jitters, but I wasn't planning on it. I've been with Barry a few times, never without him."

"Cisco tried to get us to go last year, he wanted to wear a cape, but we were busy with the accelerator. And Hartley didn't want to go, he said it was the cape, but Cisco didn't suggest it again this year, so maybe there's more to it."

"Lily's busy. Maybe next year."

"Maybe," Caitlin said. "Maybe we could just have another lunch date. What time do you have to be at Jitters?"

"Soon, I should probably go." Iris leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "See you later?"

"See you later," Caitlin smiled.

* * *

_1st July, 2014_

"I am done," Iris said. She dropped her bag. "Assuming I pass."

"Congratulations," her dad said. "We should celebrate."

"I won't find out if I graduated for another few weeks."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad. Did anything interesting happen at work today?"

"Are you trying to get a story for that blog of yours?"

"Maybe."

"You shouldn't have listened to Barry."

"He was right, I enjoy journalism."

"You're going to get yourself into trouble."

"I could always become a cop instead."

"If it makes you happy. Maybe I was wrong."

"I think I'll stick with journalism for now. See how that goes."

* * *

_19th July, 2014_

The restaurant was one Iris had visited with her dad and Barry a few years ago. It was nice, a little expensive for regular visiting, but nice.

"Happy birthday," Iris said. 

"Thank you," Caitlin said. "How did you talk Cisco out of whatever he's planning?"

"I don't think I did, I just said I'd take you to dinner first."

"It's nice. Being with you."

* * *

_8th August, 2014_

Lily was spending her birthday with her parents, Caitlin was with Ronnie, and Cisco and Hartley were helping Doctor Wells with something at S.T.A.R. Labs.

Iris spent most of the day looking up stories for her blog. The strange, possibly metahuman cases were fun, but they weren't the only thing that happened in Central City.

She missed Barry. She still hoped he'd wake up. But there were other important people in her life, some thanks to Barry, in a way. Her dad, Caitlin, Lily, Cisco, Hartley...

Life was good.

* * *

_4th September, 2014_

Jitters was busy, but not especially so for a week day mid-morning. Iris took orders and collected empty mugs, and settled into the routine quickly.

She looked over as the door opened. Caitlin smiled.

Iris nearly dropped the tray she was holding as she saw who'd opened the door. Standing there, breathing, alive,  _awake,_ was Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I know 4x07 said the accelerator was in January, before that the wiki said 21st December, I had already written the New Year's scene, therefore the date change is being blamed on Flashpoint  
> 2) Routine use of antibiotics is used to prevent disease and in some cases as growth promoters (several of these are banned in the EU). Denmark have a strict policy on routine use of antibiotics in agriculture, there's an article here if you're interested: https://ehp.niehs.nih.gov/122-a160/  
> 3) And here's one on being struck by lightning: https://www.theguardian.com/news/2017/jul/13/what-its-like-to-be-struck-by-lightning  
> 4) Prettiness of labels is absolutely the right way to choose wine, it's how I chose the single bottle I have bought in my life and the person it was for liked it  
> 5) Is it Bear? Bar? Bare? Replacing the last two letters with an e happens sometimes, I think, and I could make a joke later...  
> 6) I really hope I counted the days right.


End file.
